Hardware security modules may be employed to implement security protocols. The hardware security modules may be physical computing devices that safeguard and manage cryptographic keys for authentication and provide cryptographic processing capabilities. Examples of physical computing devices may include a plug-in card or an external device that attaches directly to a network server or another computing device. In these examples, the hardware security modules may offload key management a cryptographic processing operations from the server or other computing device.